


It's Called Karma

by TheElementalist



Series: Sterek Drabbles [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Beta Derek, Beta Derek Hale, Cute, Derek is a Failwolf, Established Relationship, Fluff, Funny, Happy, I like it, Kinda, M/M, Minor Allison Argent/Scott McCall, Spark Stiles, Toaster - Freeform, Werewolf, Werewolf Derek, Whee, blink and you miss it really, but in a good way, marraige, married, tumblr post prompt, yes another
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-28 18:43:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2743151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheElementalist/pseuds/TheElementalist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taken from the Tumblr post: </p><p>"Imagine the most serious character you know....now imagine them getting scared by the toaster going off as they walk by".</p><p>-or at least, here's an attempt at it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Called Karma

**Author's Note:**

> Alrighty. This is to see if I can get back into writing easily. It's been hell for me lately as far as this goes because of depression and finals, but I think I'm starting to get everything sorted out and in order and hopefully I can start writing again. 
> 
> **Beware The Red Hood is still in progress. I will NOT stop writing it, I just haven't been able to work on it lately.**..for those who've read it/care
> 
> Please and thank. Sorry for this being rather short, I'll try to throw in as much fluff as I can, but I can only run so far with so little. I also know there may and probably will be excessive comma use, I'll try to limit that, but come on, I like using them even when I shouldn't. It's a bad habit. 
> 
> Beta'd by SanityIsOverrated
> 
>  **Story Song:** Trumpets by Jason Derulo, because why the hell not.

The beauty about being married, Stiles decided was the fact that every morning he got to open his eyes and look across the bed at his husband. It had taken them years to get here, from when Stiles was a lanky teen and Derek was unstable in the emotional department to now, with Stiles recently married and graduated from college with his masters degree. Sure, they had had their ups and downs as every couple does, especially when one is a werewolf with a high overprotective urge and the other is prone to making split second decisions that easily endanger both of them, but they’d pushed through and it lead to this. Smiling as he shifted from his back to his side Stiles looked down at Derek, who was laying on his stomach with the head facing away from Stiles, outlined in the morning light just enough to let the human see that the werewolf wouldn’t be waking up anytime soon. That of course didn’t mean that he shouldn’t try to wake up his husband.

“Derek. Derek, wake up. I’m hungry.” Stiles barely managed to hold in his laughter as he poked his finger into the werewolfs side, earning a grunt of annoyance as Derek shifted his head and cracked open one eye just enough to give Stiles a glare. “Seriously. Feed me. Please?”

Baring his teeth at Stiles as the human poked him in his side once more Derek closed his eyes before rolling over and prompting stealing the rest of the comforter. “Go make your own breakfast. I know you didn’t get your roommate to make breakfast for you when you were in college.” 

“Yes, but that’s different, he was my room mate, you’re my husband. I thought you loved me.” Never one to give up hope Stiles flopped on top of Derek, ignoring the growl that emerged from his actions. Derek was most certainly not a morning person today. 

“I don’t remember saying that I promise to feed you every morning in my marriage vows.” Shifting and pulling Stiles on top of him Derek smiled, showing all his teeth. “In fact think that I do remember promising several other things not pertaining to food.”

“Oh do you now?” Shifting and rolling his hips against Derek’s, Stiles leaned down and caught Derek’s lips in a kiss nipping on them as he leaned up again, smiling despite the morning breath. 

“Yes, in fact,” With a swift roll Derek dumped Stiles off the edge of the bed, cringing just a little at the high pitched shriek that came from the younger man as his rear end made a quick and hard acquaintance with the floor. “I remember saying that I’d do whatever I need to in order to keep you safe from harm and right now, I’m going to go back to bed before I chase you out of the house and leave you stranded in the forest.”

“Ouch you ass! You wouldn’t! You love me too much to not let me find my way back.” Stiles stood up rubbing his backside as he glared at his husband who had closed his eyes once more, all pretenses asleep again.

“Do you really want to test that? Go eat something. The sooner you eat the sooner we can have sex before Scott and Allison get here and drop off their daughter.”

“Oh, I’d forgotten that. Fine then, since you’re promising sex I suppose I’ll go scrounge up something in the kitchen. While trying not to wither away. Because you didn’t go grocery shopping. Again. So all we have is toast and eggs.” Picking up one of Derek’s hoodies and pulling it on and Stiles left the bedroom barely hearing Derek’s response as he tried to find the hole his head fit through.

“Some things never change.”

“I heard that! See if I save any toast for you! Then what will you eat, huh?” Stiles didn’t get a reply as he made his way down the stairs and straight to the coffee maker, flipping on the lights to the kitchen as he went. Running his hands through his hair as he rubbed the sleeping sand from the corners of his eyes the human leaned against the counter after searching for his coffee mug before looking out the large window and watching as the sun rose through the sky.

It was automatic for Stiles by now to reach for the full cup of coffee while watching the sun rise. Derek was usually the one of the two of them that rose early and it had become habit over the time they’d lived together, even before they married, to watch the sunrise together. There were some odd days, like today, when one or both of them would prefer to stay in bed while the other got up, but it was rare. Stiles was still watching the sun 10 minuets later when Derek finally shuffled down the stairs and tried to hide his smile by bringing his coffee mug up to his face. The werewolf never did sleep long once Stiles was out of bed, and Stiles figured he’d be up sooner given the general annoyance of the wake up he’d received this morning, he was of course, proven correct. Absentmindedly as Derek was getting his cup off coffee Stiles threw two pieces of toast in the toaster before leaning against the counter with another yawn as Derek came to stand beside him.

Despite Stiles being such a talker, their morning usually started off with silence, both enjoying each others presence before the day progressed and got louder. Shifting closer the werewolf leaned his weight into his husband, Stiles slouching just a little in order to put his head on Derek’s shoulder as they both drank their coffee and watched the sky from the window. Neither of them remembered the toast in the toaster, and as such when the toast popped up suddenly and the machine released a very loud and sudden ding. Derek was taken by surprise and yelped as jerked his arms away, flinching from the sudden noise happening behind him.

Stiles managed to maintain his composure, at least until he realized that because Derek had moved so suddenly the cup of coffee his husband had poured was now all over the both of them and the floor and he promptly broke down in giggles. “Oh my god Derek. You’re a werewolf, how did you not hear that coming? Or smell it?”

Derek glared at Stiles as the human doubled over laughing, his arm slung across his stomach as if he was trying to hold in the giggles, not minding the fact that coffee had been slung all over the hoodie. “I was taken by surprise. We don’t usually use the toaster in the morning.”

“Uh huh, sure. I just, you're always so serious except when we’re in bed, I can’t believe that you can even make that noise outside of it. For a toaster at that, oh I think I’m crying I’m laughing so hard right now. Can you say karma? Because I can for revenge for this morning when you dumped me out of the bed.”

Stiles laughing as he was didn’t notice when Derek stepped close to him, taking the mug from the human and placing it in the sink before caging Stiles in, trapped between his body and the counter. Leaning down to place his mouth next to his husbands ear, Derek dropped his voice till it was rougher than usual. “I’m so serious all the time then?”

Abruptly Stiles stopped laughing, standing straight up and looking Derek in the eye, smirking slightly as he caught the heat in Dereks gaze. The wolf was still at the surface since the full moon had been that night and Stiles smiled, showing his teeth when his husband flashed his eyes, the blue there and gone faster than he could blink. Rolling his hips sensuously as he tugged Derek closer still and nipped at the underside of the werewolfs chin, knowing just how to make Derek's eyes roll back into his head with pleasure. 

“Yes Derek, you’re always so serious. In fact, I think that we should seriously take a shower, shouldn’t we? Before you get scared by the toaster again?”

Leaning down and looking Stiles in the eyes Derek flashed his eyes blue once before before growling out teasingly, “You have a three second head start. If I catch you before you get to the bathroom, that shower is going to be delayed, spilled coffee be damned.” Standing up and letting his arms fall down to his sides Derek raised his eyebrows as Stiles just looked at his mouth, the humans tongue darting out to wet his lips.

“Stiles.” The human jerked to attention once more at his name being called, “You’ve got two seconds. Run.” With a flash of his teeth Derek stepped back and laughed as he watched his husband dart towards the stairs before he chased after, catching up just as Stiles reached the top landing. Needless to say, the toast and spilled coffee were forgotten about for the next few hours.


End file.
